Blood&Ash
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Dracula and his brides are causing chaos and the Valerious siblings need help. So they hire Isolde a vampire and dragon shifter hybrid Isolde to intimidate the vampires. Dracula becomes intrigued by the mysterious hybrid and attempts to win her favor. However Isolde proves to be a woman not to be trifled with. And if he isn't careful the King of Vampires may end up dead.
1. Tragedy

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**So for my book club this month I read Dracula and decided to do another Dracula and OC story. Isolde is twenty in this chapter and she has brown hair and blue eyes mixed with green. She is half vampire and half dragon shifter. I have yet to decide what her clothing design is lol. Orignal Dracula and his brides belong to Bram Stoker. All other Van Helsing characters belong to their creators. Isolde's dragon form is a four legged dragon with wings. Her entire body is navy blue and besides the two horns on top of her head she has two fins on the sides of her face. ****Also wanted to give a shout out to the talented Remember!**

**I reread some chapters of "Ink On A Page" to get my Dracula fix and also read "Something Wicked" which was brilliant! I hope you enjoy this new story and Isolde!**

The sun was setting and a dragoness flew her way back towards her home where her mate and son waited for her return. As she drew closer the smell of blood caught her attention. Alarmed the dragoness flapped her wings harder and a few minutes later she landed outside of her home. It was a simple cabin that was large enough to raise a family. Blood saturated the snow and it belonged to her mate and son.

Now worried for her family the dragoness roared out eager to hear her mate and child reply but none came. Fearing the worst the navy blue colored dragon searched for her family and it didn't take long to find them. A gold dragon lay lifeless in the snow with a smaller indigo dragon at its side. Blood pooled around their lifeless bodies and the dragoness hurriedly approached her mate and son. First she used her snout to nudge her mate trying to see if he was still alive but he wasn't. With her son she whimpered while nudging him in the same manner. But it was too late and once realizing her family was dead the dragoness shrieked in grief.

But her grief would have to wait because the unfamiliar scent of a human caught her attention and the dragoness turned her head to see the human who came out of hiding. He was someone she didn't recognize and he had her mate's blood on his face which angered her. He wore a trench coat and a hat and the female dragon knew this human was her family's murderer as well as a hunter of some sort.

The hunter drew out a sword and the dragoness hissed before spreading her wings and she roared a challenge at her opponent hell bent on avenging her family. Then a fierce battle ensued and in the end result the dragoness prevailed victorious. She wanted to kill the human but decided against it. She always wanted peace amongst humans and other supernatural beings so she took the hunter into her claws and left him outside of a church far from her home.

When she returned she burned the remains of her son and mate. That night she withdrew herself from the world for the time being and grieved the lose of her family.


	2. Encounter

**Isolde arrives in Transylvania and not only meets the Valerious siblings but meets the brides from hell too XD.**

**Isolde's POV**

As I entered the city where the Valerious siblings lived the townsfolk eyed me with interest. Some had hostility in their eyes which I didn't blame them. The Valerious siblings waited for me in the heart of the town.

"Welcome to Transylvania Lady Isolde" Anna Valerious greeted me after I got off my horse.

"Thank you milady" I replied giving the gypsy princess a respective nod. Anna smiled before introducing her brother Prince Velkan. The prince kissed my hand before their servants took my horse to their stables and tended to my belongings. I was shown to my room in their castle and I took awhile to rest from my journey here. At dinnertime I met up with Anna and Velkan in the dining hall where a tasty meal was prepared.

Once dinner was finished it was time to get to business.

"When was the last time Dracula and his brides attacked here?" I inquired.

"A few days ago normally they kill one or two people a month but lately it's been six" Anna began.

"I see" was my answer.

Fifteen years ago I lost both my son and mate to a hunter and that day never left my thoughts. Losing a mate was one thing but the life of your child was entirely different. Since then I never had another relationship for I was always afraid to lose another partner. But before I got into detail why I was in Transylvania I should explain more about myself.

For you see I was a unique a creature. I was half dragon shifter and half vampire. My mother was the vampire who fell in love with my father a dragon shifter. Such unions were rare but they did happen. My parents lived in America as did I. I always believed in peace amongst humans and those of the supernatural. Due to my vampire genes I needed blood to survive and I fed from both animals and humans. However with taking blood from humans I only did this if they wished for it.

Career wise I was a healer of sorts caring mostly for animals. However on the side I took on clients who dealt with supernatural nuisances. Since I was a child I learned how to fight along with using weapons. My preferred weapon was a sword made out of platinum. Silver was dangerous for me and if large amounts entered my bloodstream it would be fatal.

I preferred not to kill anyone but on occasions I had no choice. The Valerious siblings thought my presence would intimidate Dracula and his brides hence was I here. Dracula was a four-hundred year old vampire the same age as my mother. From what I read he was immune to pretty much everything except sunlight and fire. His brides were another story.

"I will remain here as long as you need me" I reassured Anna and Velkan. "And Isolde will do"

"Thank you Isolde" Velkan said to me in relief.

I smiled before the screams from outside ended our conversation.

"Damn" Anna muttered. "Their here"

Immediately the three of us stood up and I made sure I still had my sword before we ventured outside. It was cloudy today and the brides of Dracula decided to use this to their advantage. For the moment they were flying around in their bat like states. Each bride had the same grey skin and skin except for their hair coloring. The citizens ran about trying to take cover. The red haired bride had a young child in her claws and that angered me. I threw my sword to the ground and took to my dragon form.

I spread my wings and I took flight. I flew at the red haired bride very fast and used my tail to capture her and the child fell from her talons. I made sure I caught her in my claws and I flew to the ground safe enough to drop the little one. The little girl ran to her mother in tears and the red haired bride thrashed in my tail trying to break free.

The two remaining brides shrieked and dive bombed at me. I roared when they hit my scales and I decided to lead them out of the city. Once safe from the city I released the red haired bride however for revenge she landed on my back and began to claw and scratch the hell out of me. Soon the blonde haired bride was on my flank doing the same and the black haired bride was on my neck her fangs trying to find a spot to pierce my skin with.

I shook my body hard and all three brides were sent flying from me and I needed to revert to my human form temporarily. So I landed on all fours and changed to my human state. I didn't have to wait long for the brides to find me and they landed on the ground together changing to their own human states.

I had to admit they were beautiful but even evil resided within beauty.

"Who and what are you?" the red haired bride demanded.

"I am Isolde and I take it you three are Verona, Marishka, and Aleera?"

"Yes" the black haired bride answered. "I am Verona"

She then nodded to Marishka the blonde and Aleera the red head.

"You smell of a vampire" Aleera interrupted. "But you possess dragon shifter blood"

"A hybrid?" Marishka asked in surprise.

"You three and your sire have been busy killing more than usual" I continued. "And I am here to make sure it ends"

"Good luck with that hybrid" Aleera taunted with a smirk.

Her teasing got me annoyed and I suddenly appeared behind her which surprised Verona and Marishka. My fangs were in Aleera's throat and the red haired bride protested as I drank her blood. By drinking from another vampire my wounds could heal themselves. Her blood did the trick and after I finished feeding from her I shoved the bride away from me.

"I'd suggest not taunting me" I warned the brides licking Aleera's blood away from my lips. "I can easily end the three of you in flames"

Marishka took her bat like form and took off. Aleera shot me a look mixed between annoyance and fear before she did the same.

"You understand our master will smell you on us" Verona told me.

"Of that I have no doubt" I agreed. "But I am here until you four decide to lower your killings or else I won't hesitate to end you myself and that is a promise"

Verona remained silent before she took her true form and flew after her sisters.


End file.
